The invention relates to a cabinet hinge having two hinge links pivotingly attached to the door-related member of the hinge at one end and to the wall-related member of the hinge at the other end, in the manner of a quadruple knuckle joint.
Such quadruple knuckle joint hinges, in which the door-related member is made, as a rule, in the form of a cup to be inserted into a mortise in the door, and the supporting wall-related part is in the form of an elongated arm adjustably fastened on a mounting plate fastened to the supporting wall of the cabinet, have become increasingly popular in furniture construction in recent years because they not only can be mounted invisibly in the interior of the cabinet, but they also permit cinematically desirable door opening and closing movements, with door opening angles of as much as 115.degree.. These hinges are often equipped with an additional over-center mechanism which by spring force urges the associated door into two stable end positions, namely either the fully closed or the fully open end position. When doors equipped with such quadruple knuckle joint hinges are opened with such vigor that they swing into the open position with a relatively great speed, or when an over-center mechanism provided in the hinges has such a strong spring bias that the door is accelerated at considerable speed to the open position, the kinetic energy residing in the door must be dissipated as quickly as possible when the door reaches the open position, i.e., shocks occur which in the course of time can lead to a loosening of the mounting of the door-related member or of the supporting wall-related member of the hinge. On the other hand, a vigorous closing of the door is less critical, because in this case the inside of the door usually strikes against the face of the supporting wall or a rabbet in the supporting wall, so that the shocks occur directly between the door and the carcase of the cabinet.